Two Derpy Hearts
by Redemerald6
Summary: Some tales are better when they are told by the pony who lived them. One Shot.


Two Derpy Hearts.

I don't own MLP.

Growing up in a town that hates you is hard. It makes it harder when there is no one for you to turn to… I guess that's the main reason I love my little pony. When the show first air I was thirteen. I had always adored horses of all kinds and thought that this show would be worth a try. I never would have thought I would become a diehard pegasister.

While others would call out there favorites in the mane six, one pony stood out to me, a certain grey mare with a yellow mane and a wall eye. Our fandom would come to call her Derpy. She was my favorite pony… Why? You may ask. It's really quite simple, I, like she, have a wall eye. Before the air of the show, I was ashamed of it and would often wear sunglasses to hide it.

But, as the show continued to air, I became less and less afraid of show it. I wore my sunglasses less and show my tormentors I didn't care what they said anymore. It was just one more thing to tie me to my favorite pony.

One day, Brony con came to town. I was so excited I bought my tickets as soon as they were on sale. I had made myself a Derpy costume that had been intended for Halloween, but this deserved it soooo much more.

It started out amazing. I made a lot of new friends all of whom were proud of me for not being self-conscious about my eyes. I wish that could have lasted forever… Sadly, all dreams must end. Shortly after I made my friends, some police came in and asked for me over the intercom…My little brother, Arthur, was murdered by my parents while I was gone. They would be in prison for the rest of their lives…I was alone. Or so I thought…

It's been three years since that day, in my group home there isn't a TV so I had to save up to get myself a laptop so I could watch my show. By the time I managed to get the money, I had missed seasons two and three. Word was spreading that they were planning to "kill off" Derpy. I had been heartbroken at this discovery. I mean, I already lost my inter family. Why would the gods take Derpy from me too?

It was shortly after this; I read "My little Dashie" and started to follow the narrator's example. When I was sad, I walked. When I was tired, I walked. When I felt like crying, I walked. I saw what he meant by "Walking has become like my second life." It's become my only life.

It was today, on a walk just as he spoke of in his tale, when something would happen to change my sad life forever.

It was one of my, 'I'm going to cry, I'm going for a walk' walks, nothing strange except the weather, which was surprisingly stormy for summer. The clouds in the sky seemed to reflect my mood. I don't even remember what had driven me to go on this walk. No, I do, I just don't want to so my mind keeps pushing it out of my reach.

I had come to a park where I once played 'Come, little ponies', a game we invented, with my brother. I smiled sadly and sat on a bench. I imagined my brother running around in circles with his arms spread wide. _"Come on, Derpy! We need to practice if we're going to join the wonder bolts!" _Arthur's voice echoed in my mind. Tears slid down my face as it began to rain. I leaned my head back and let the rain pour down my face and soothe my pain. I was off in my own world when suddenly the rain just stopped. I didn't really pay it too much mind as sudden halts in a storm is to be expected here. But, what I heard next made my eyes fly open in shock.

"Hey, miss, what are you doing out here? It's pouring." It was a voice I had only heard once in my life. I looked around for its source. "Up here." It called again. I was hesitant as my eyes trailed upward.

Even though it was right before me, I thought my eyes were being cruel and playing a mean trick. I closed and rubbed them. No, she was still there. A tall, grey pegasus pony with a bright yellow mane was sitting in a hole in the cloud right over me.

I stood up in shock. "D-Derpy?" I called back. She giggled "The one and only." She flew down and stood before me "As you know, I'm Derpy Hooves." She offered me her hoof which a reached out and, to my elation, gripped tightly "I'm Jenna Moonsprite." I choked out as tears of joy slid from my eyes.

Derpy tilted her head "Why are you crying?" she asked I giggled "I'm just happy to finally meet you." I gasped before hugging the poor unsuspecting pony. She was stiff for a moment, and then she returned the hug as best she could and wrapped her wings around me. I cried into her soft grey fur and she just held me and murmured that it was okay. I don't remember most of what I said, but I was told later I pretty much spilled my heart out to the Mailmare. All I really remember saying was "I j-just d-don't know w-what went wrong!"

The moment was ended by an English sounding voice. "Miss. Hooves, where have you run off to?" I looked up as Derpy called back "Over here, Doctor." Moments later, Doctor Hooves came toward us. "Ah, there you are, and look you made a new friend. What's your name, dear?" I wiped my eyes "I'm Jenna, sir." Derpy piped up at this "I found her a lonely looking out in the rain." The doctor looked shocked "Dear girl, what would make you come out in this horrid weather? You'd catch your death."

I looked down "That wouldn't be so bad actually." I murmured. At this Derpy's wings flared out in her rage and the Doctor stammered in shocked horror. "No! Don't talk like that!" demanded Derpy "Everypony is important!" I looked at her with now sad tears "I'm not a pony."

Derpy suddenly stood up and turned to the Doctor. "Doctor, a word please." She grumbled. She grabbed him by his tie and dragged him a little ways away the entire time he yelped at her "Ow, ow, ow, Ditzy! OW!" I watched them as they got into a heated conversation. I couldn't hear them, but I was almost certain it was about me.

After a while of them heatedly whispering they came back to where I sat. "Ahem, Miss. Moonsprite, my companion has brought it to my attention that my may need a, um, more suitable place to stay. Perhaps, you could travel with us for a while. At least until we find you some place you can be happy." I smiled "I'd like that very much, Doctor. Thank you."

Amber Alert:

Name: Jenna Markos

Age: 17

Last seen: 1/26/14 at Nicoma Park.

Description: Brown eyes, left not aligned with right. Caucasian with long blond hair.

If you have seen this…

I smirked and turned off the computer shaking my head. "They're never going to find us, right Hestia." I said stroking the cat in my lap. She purred in agreement as I looked over at the photos I had taken with the Doctor and Derpy. Over time, I, like the Doctor, have turned into a pony. My own coat was lavender and my mane mimicked Derpy's in color and style. My eyes were still the same in color and appearance. As for my cutie mark, it is a simple enough one. I have always been a writer, so that is my very special talent.

I mean, I wrote this…Didn't I?


End file.
